harry potter and deaths angels
by qwerty885
Summary: betrayed by everyone sent to azkaban and then publicly murdered by voldemort how will harry go about his destiny now? ron herms molly and dumbles bashing (HP/AG)
1. prolouge - the after life

**A/N:** **ok so here we go first chapter up enjoy and review. **

**Any lemons for this story will be posted on a different site to keep within the rules link on profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not (no matter how many time I ask Santa) own harry potter :(**

* * *

**Prologue**

_** Location: unknown**_

_**Date: unknown**_

Harry woke up extremely disoriented; all he could see was white, white and more white. Once it all focused it kind of looked like Hogwarts now he thought about it the Gryffindor tower to be precise. He tried to remember how he got there. That's when it hit him the fixed trial, the betrayal and the fact that only one person believed him. No one not even Dumbledore believed him about Voldemort returning. They had snapped his wand as soon as they realized Cedric was dead. Only one friend had believed him. His secret friend that no one knew about. Her name was Astoria. Astoria Greengrass. She was a Slytherin 4th year or would be when school opened up again. They had met in second year when Hermione had been petrified. They had been firm friends ever since. But now he was dead. Murdered by Voldemort in the ministry atrium confront of the monster Dumbledore and Merlin knew who else.

**_-Flashback-_**

_He had been sitting in is newly acquired cell in Azkaban surrounded by the worst criminals alive, all of them death eaters. He had been here for 2 weeks and 3 days the dementors seemed to leave him alone for some reason he couldn't fathom. It was now about two maybe three in the morning when he heard a large explosion several floors up. He heard guards screaming about someone who was supposed to be dead. That probably meant it was Voldemort here to kill him. He was surprised it had taken so long if he was honest. The door to his cell opened ever so slowly and Voldemort walked in standing tall amongst his followers, crimson eyes bright with glee. They had taken him away until morning tortured him for fun by lunch time the next day he was a mess bloody and battered. The mas Azkaban break out made the front page of the profit Fudge had told them that they suspect that Sirius Black infamous mass murdering psychopath had told Harry how he had escaped and Harry had then led a revolt of the prison allowing magical Britain's most notorious criminals to roam free. _

_At precisely one o'clock Voldemort and his death eaters apparated with Harry to the atrium of the ministry. When they arrived there were no spells fired as all the Auror's were in shock as before them stood a man long thought dead. After a brief fire fight that didn't last long and left three Auror's dead and more gravely wounded Voldemort gave his speech about how stupid Dumbledore and Fudge were and how he had managed to kidnap Harry right from under his Dumbledore's nose. _

_After five minutes of his gloating Dumbledore finally arrived, eyes wide with shock and confusion at seeing Tom alive and this point more Auror's had apparated or port keyed in. _

_"Hello Tom" Dumbledore started _

_"Old man" Voldemort replied glee evident in his tone _

_"What brings you here on this fine day?" _

_"The very public execution of one Lord Harry James Potter." _

_This drew several gasps from the audience and the reporter's quills were in overdrive as Harry was dragged barley conscious but still defiant in front of everyone. _

_"Here I give you 'the boy-who-died' Avada Kedavra" Voldemort all but screamed as the green light left his wand. _

_The last thing Harry saw before he died was the gleeful look in those crimson eyes as Dumbledore started firing spells at him._

**_-Flashback end-_**

He started to look around his white version of Hogwarts. He was in his dorm room. He left and went downstairs to see what or who was around. When he eventually made it to the common room he saw a hooded figure over by the fire place, the figure turned around when Harry cleared his throat. When the figure turned around Harry took a step backward in shock when he realized it was a skeleton.

"Harry Potter" the skeleton said in what could only be described as an amused voice

"Umm hello"

"You must be wondering where you are"

"Hogwarts" Harry replied almost instantly "or what at least looks like Hogwarts"

"Yes well this is the realm of the dead, or the afterlife as you might call it."

"So I am dead then?" Harry asked

"Yes you are. But. And it's a big but, I am going to send you back, you see as Tom Riddle or lord Voldemort" he said the name with distaste "has cheated me of his soul. You see I am death and he has found immortality." Death made a face "Well almost anyway."

"Almost?"

"It can be undone. And I will help you as I cannot step foot in the mortal world I need someone to go and do the ritual to allow my army through into the mortal realm. Which I am hoping you will do for me. You would have control of them they would follow every order you give them."

"Of course if it will save lives count me in. but why me?"

"You will still have to fight as my loving brother 'fate' has decided that you will be the one to

Kill Tom Riddle and he did so by unleashing a prophecy which goes along the lines of 'The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.., the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'so as you can see I need you to go back so he can be put down like he deserves"

"I'm in. there is only one problem, I have no wand and my body is in no state to fight."

"I will implant some of my magical knowledge into your mind but you will need to train up to use it, don't expect it to work first time every time. I will also remove any magical blocks from you and give you as much information about how to end Voldemort's immortality as I can without my brother kicking up a fuss."

"Let's do it"

Three hours later Harry had a far better knowledge on magic including horcruxes, runes and rituals (specifically how to bring the angels of death to the mortal world.).

"It is time for you to go back Harry. You will wake up about two minutes after the killing curse hit you. Good luck"

And with that death tapped he on the forehead and Harry's world went black once more.

* * *

**A/N: thoughts please?**


	2. Chapter 1 - the return

**A/N:** **I woke up this morning with 134 emails from fan fiction dot net with followers favourites reviews and p.m.'s so those p.m.'s with questions I will try to get to you but there are a lot of you **

**Disclaimer: I do not (no matter how many time I ask Santa) own Harry Potter  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – the return**

_** Ministry of Magic Atrium**_

_**August 4th 1995**_

The room was in shock they had just witnessed the murder of Harry Potter at the hands of lord Voldemort. Not only had no one believed Harry about the dark lords return but they had accused him of murder and thrown the, at the time, 14 year old in Azkaban prison just about the worst place on the planet. The death eaters had somehow shut of the floo network and had placed and apparition wards up.

At this moment in time Albus Dumbledore looked every bit of his 153 years of age he had personally rigged Harry's trial so he would have no defence and fudge hadn't even let Harry defend himself. Now to top it all off it had come out he was innocent and telling the truth about Voldemort's return. He was at this moment in time duelling said dark lord in front of the press and a large portion of the general public, there were spells flying in all directions all different colours everything from body bind to blood boiling and the unforgivable curses.

Then one of the people in the press who hadn't made it out shouted out something that made Dumbledore smile and cringe at, at the same time he had shouted out that Harry Potter was alive. All the spell work stopped as everyone looked over and saw Harry's body convulsing on the floor until it stopped and he opened his eyes, he looked warily at the two masters who had been duelling above him. He then closed them again and with a large crack and flash of light vanished.

_**Greengrass Manor Astoria's Bed Room**_

_**August 4th 1995**_

Astoria green grass was fuming. She and Harry had been secret friends since her first year and she could feel that there was more there but didn't know how to bring it up so she had left it. Then he had been pulled into that blasted tournament where he had had to fight a dragon and spend an hour in that freezing lake. He had shocked the entire school when he out flew the dragon. He had asked her to the yule ball but they had decided that it was a bad idea as their friendship was still a secret. Then Cedric had died at the end of the third task at first she had no idea but then when '_Dumbledork'_ had snapped Harry's wand and stunned him in front of the whole crowd and had him marched away by Auror's she was shocked. Her Harry could not would not hurt anyone unless they deserved it. Everyone knew this so why were they leading him away in shackles? It was later that night she had found out.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Astoria was sitting in the common room of Slytherin house pondering her friends had just gone up to bed and she was listening to Malfoy go on about how good it was that Potter had finally got what he deserved. To say she was angry was like saying Snape was a bastard. She decided to wait up and she would sneak into the room they were keeping him on the 4__th__ floor using his cloak and map he had lent her the night before as they were late going back after curfew._

_It was now half one in the morning so she slipped out the room with the cloak and map and went up the stairs to the fourth floor. She was walking along the main corridor when she over herd Dumbledore talking to Ron._

_"Why do you think he did it Mr Weasly?" she heard Dumbledore ask Ron_

_"Cedric must have been winning and pot head couldn't live with loosing so he killed him." Ron said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_She was livid if Dumbledore hadn't been there she would have hexed him until he couldn't walk anymore, Ron was meant to be his friend. She slipped past them and into the room where Harry was being kept. When she entered she was shocked to find him chained to the wall. She slipped off the cloak and ran up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug which he returned once he realised who it was. He had quickly explained what had happened during the task. She was horrified and since then she had tried and tried to find a way to testify to help him out of this situation he had found himself in._

**_-Flashback end-_**

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a scream come from outside her window she saw her older sister out there with what appeared to be a body her eyes widened when she recognised the body and she rushed downstairs. When she got there she heard her father asking what had happened.

"Where did he come from? Who is it?" she heard him ask

"I don't know there was this flash of light and a large bang and he was just lying there all battered and beaten. As for who he is I'm not sure I haven't turned him over." Daphne replied shakily.

Astoria walked outside to get a better look as her farther turned over the young raven haired boy. Her fears were confirmed as she saw the scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Harry" she whispered. She didn't think anyone had herd her but her mother was looking at her questioningly as she ran over to the body to get a better look.

He opened his eyes and smiled and whispered 'Tori' before falling unconscious once again.

"What did he say? Did he just say what I think he said?" Daphne asked

"Now is not the time. Just help me get him inside he needs help and fast" Astoria replied in a tone that left no room for argument.

Once they had him on a bed in one of the guest rooms her father had given her a look that said 'explain' her mother then asked

"So how do you know the boy?"

"I've been friends with Harry since first year." Astoria replied while tending to some of the wounds on Harry

"WHAT?" Daphne shrieked "I mean how everyone would have been talking about a griffin and a snake being friends" she said after a look from her mother

"We met in the hospital wing when granger was petrified I had gone for a headache potion and madam Pomfrey wasn't there we got talking and have been secret friends ever since." She said as she finished bandaging a particularly nasty cut on his leg.

"How did you keep your friendship with him a secret?" her mother asked as she pulled out her wand to assist her daughter in healing him.

"By using his invisibility cloak and map of the school both of which are in my school trunk. We would meet up twice three times a week and exchange letters using dobby his house elf or a school owl"

"It's more than just a friendship isn't it?" her mother asked with a knowing look. Astoria noticed her farther stiffen and her sister's eyes go wide with shock.

Astoria let her shoulders slump and looked at the topic of convocation "I don't know sometimes it feels like it but I just don't know and I don't want to bring it up and make things awkward."

"But you like him don't you?" her mother pushed.

Astoria pushed his hair out of his eyes while nodding slightly still not looking up.

"So that's why you've been out of sorts since we got home"

She didn't need to say anything everyone already knew the answer.

Astoria's farther had listened but kept out of the convocation while keeping out the way and unnoticed mostly but he decided he was going to need to talk to this boy at some point.

_**Greengrass Manor Spare Bed Room**_

_**August 5th 1995 (06:00)**_

Harry woke up in a strange room that he didn't recognise. The last thing he could remember was the fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort happening over his head and traveling by lightning to Astoria's house, a nice trick he had learned from death it was the way his angels travelled. He realised that someone had healed him and he wasn't in Auror custody so he decided to just lie there until someone came to check on him as he didn't know what time it was.

He wasn't there very long before the door opened and a familiar blonde waked into the room carrying a book. He saw her smile widen when she realised he was awake and that made him smile even more. He had done an awful lot of thinking when in Azkaban and regretted the fact that he had never been more than friends with the wonderful girl in front of him. He had thought he was never going to see her brilliant smile again and that thought alone was worse than anything the dementors could do to him.

"You're awake" she said stupidly with a grin

Harry laughed and replied "only a few minutes"

She dropped the book as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Before either one of them knew it they were locked at the lips in a searing kiss. If asked neither knew nor cared which initiated the kiss only that it happened. They pulled apart for air both blushing with huge grins.

"Wow"

"Yup that about sums it up"

Astoria laughed as he pulled her under the covers and held her to him. A few seconds later he was crying when she asked what was wrong he replied.

"I thought I would never see you again"

"Well we're here now so let's make the most of it. We still need to work out what to do about you. I mean you're on the run after your escape from Azkaban what happened?"

After explaining to her his capture, torture, public murder and the afterlife she was crying into the crook of his neck pulling him as close as she could to reassure herself he was still there, alive and kicking. They fell asleep five minutes later holding onto each other as if afraid someone would come and take the other away at any minute. That was how her parents found them that morning.

* * *

**A/N:****I know the chapters aren't very long but I decided that I could write 2-3 a week like this.**

**At the moment I am still not sure about the pairing as this chapter wasn't meant to come out until Sunday afternoon so I haven't had a reply from the requestiy (still not sure if that's a word) **


	3. Chapter 2 - recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not (no matter how many time I ask Santa) own harry potter J**

* * *

**August 5****th**** 1995 (09:00)**

**Greengrass manor**

**Guest bedroom**

Harry woke up with a heavy weight on his chest all he could see was a yellow blur on his chest. He reached out and felt for his glasses as he tried to think what the mysterious weight was. He placed his glasses on his face and ended up looking in to the bright blue eyes of Astoria.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you" he said apologetically

"That's alright" she murmured though a yawn

She then froze when she realized where she was and started to blush profoundly. He smiled as she looked away seemingly turning shy. He just pulled her back into his embrace.

"I suppose we had better get up before your parents find us"

"Too late" Astoria's mother said amusedly from the door way

Both teens looked over both to shocked to say anything. They both looked at each other wide eyed before looking back at each other wide eyed before looking back towards the doorway.

"Morning" the teens replied warily

"Don't worry you aren't in trouble but I expect you both down stairs and dressed in ten minutes. Oh and tori you will need to help harry as he will still be feeling a bit weak from his injury's" she said before she walked out the room leaving both harry and Astoria confused.

"Well that was awkward" harry said after a moment

"At least were not in trouble" Astoria said trying to lighten the mood

"Yes but this is not how I imagined I would meet your mother for the first time" Astoria openly laughed

"Yeh well she knows how I feel about you, so she probably expected something like this to happen soon enough."

"What do you mean 'how you feel about me'?"

"She questioned me while we healed yesterday and guessed that I wanted to be more than friends" she replied shyly.

"Well we had better get up and dressed….. I haven't got any clothes."

"Well I am fine with that" Astoria said with a smirk as she gave him a lingering kiss

"Yes well I am sure everyone would like me to go down in my birthday suit as well." He replied between kisses

"Well you can borrow my gown and where those pj's for now" she replied as she got out of the bed and headed for the door. "I will be back in a minuet with a dressing gown you stay right there."

She arrived back five minutes later wearing skimpy looking shorts which showed off her long creamy legs that must have been clean shaven and a tight fitting t-shirt which defined all her curves.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she looked at the floor slightly worried about his reaction when she noticed him looking her up and down.

"Oh yes "he replied smirking

"Good I hoped you would" she replied looking up at him blushing. She walked over to him and helped him up.

"Any idea how long until I will be able to walk normally again?"

"Well seeing as someone chopped your knee cap in half and it got infected, a week at soonest but probably two maybe three. St Mungos would have you up and about in a few days but with you on the run at the moment I decided that it was a bad idea luckily mum agreed dad took some persuading as technically you're a convicted murderer but I pointed out you were unarmed."

"It's not my fault is it? But thanks anyway" he said gratefully as he kissed her on the cheek.

"No I suppose not and you're welcome now time to meet the parents" she laughed as he pailed considerably

"Morning mum, dad, daph" she said as they entered the dining room

"Morning" they all replied

He noticed her mother smiled warmly while the father looked at him as if trying to read his mind, but then isn't that what the girls farther does and Daphne just looked confused as she looked at him. Astoria helped him to a seat and sat next to him.

"Feeling tender?" her mother asked

"Just a little, and thank you for your help yesterday" he replied sincerely

"That's quite alright, but just wandering why chooses us?"

Harry's eyes darkened

"I have no were else left. Tori here is the only person that I know believes me. Well maybe my god farther but I don't know where he is at the moment" he was interrupted by the house elf bringing in the meal and the prophet.

"Hey look you made front page….again" tori said with distaste.

"Anything good?" he asked after a minuet.

"Only that you were right and everyone else was wrong oh and Voldemort broke into the ministry, murdered you and now no one knows if you're dead or alive as no one knows where you are. It also has a picture of you being hit with the killing curse" She said as if it was any other day. Meanwhile the rest of the family had looks of shock awe and disbelief on their faces.

Daphne broke the silence "wait. you took another killing curse?" she asked eyes wide

He looked thoughtful before answering "ummm yup boke a rib, or well that's what it feels like."

"You did have a broken rib on the left"

"Yup it broke a rib"

Astoria continued onto the next page "wow that was quick the Wizengamot has already voted fudge out of office and cleared you."

"So Mr Potter..."

"Mr Greengrass its harry, please."

"Well then call me Paul and this is Astrid." He said pointing to his wife "what are you going to do now your proven innocent?"

"Well I think I will keep hiding and recover until school starts."

"You're going back to Hogwarts?" he replied surprise evident in his tone

"Well you can stay as long as you need." Astrid says before her husband can say anything.

"Thank you" he replies

"My only question is, is it worth it you having your own room or should we just put you in with tori as you two seem comfortable sharing a bed?" Paul asked with a smirk

"DAD" Astoria shouted in outrage as harry blushed Astrid giggled and Daphne's eyes bulged.

The banter continued for a while before Fawkes flamed in with a letter from Dumbledore.

_Harry_

_We all are terribly sorry for not believing you but we do now. We all feel really bad and your friends miss you. You need to come to the burrow so I can take you to your relative's house to recharge the wards as you will be safest there. Someone will be there 1 week before school starts to pick you up and take you to see your friends._

_Fawkes will stay and await your reply_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry didn't know if he should be angry or start laughing at Dumbledore stupidity as he passed the letter around. Astoria's face was a picture after she read it. Her face contorted with anger.

"He really thinks that you will just listen to him again and he thinks you will go back to your relatives without a fight." She said as she grabbed a quill and parchment to write a reply.

* * *

**August 5****th**** 1995**

**The burrow**

**Kitchen**

In the kitchen of the burrow there was the first official meeting of the order of the phoenix.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first meeting of the order of the phoenix."

Remus and Sirius walked into the room

"Sorry we are late. We were still looking for harry."

"Yeh we told you he was innocent" Sirius murmured just loud enough for several people next to him to hear.

"Well I have sent Mr Potter a letter using Fawkes and I am awaiting a reply now."

He was interrupted by Fawkes flaming in with Astoria's reply in his talons.

"Here it is" he said

_Professor Dumbledork _

_I am sorry but at this moment in time harry is unable to journey anywhere especially to his despicable 'relative's'. As thanks to you and your lackeys putting him in Azkaban, he is still recovering from the extensive torture he was placed under by death eaters during his capture by Voldemort. Due to his wounds he is in no fit state to travel anywhere and most certainly not to the Dursley's._

_As for his friends 'missing him' as you put he might miss them to if they didn't lie to a court to have him thrown away in Azkaban. They will be able to see him on September first for school_

_A_

The whole room was in shock after the letter had been passed around Sirius was giggling about the name that 'A' called Dumbledore. Remus looked the angriest and few others looked confused Dumbledore didn't know what to think he had hoped that harry would trust him again after he had admitted that he was wrong in not believing in him but as it wasn't harry who replied he was unsure. And the questions they were all asking were 'how badly hurt is he.' and 'who was "A"?'

Sirius and Remus shared a look. They were going to find harry and do whatever they could to help him get better as quick as possible.

"Well then if he won't come voluntarily we will have to confront him to do it if he is going back to Hogwarts which it says here he will then we need to keep an eye out for him in Diagon ally. Thank you for your time I ask you to keep with your current assignments and report back if you hear anything."

* * *

**August 5****th**** 1995**

**Greengrass manor**

**Informal reception room**

"We need to go Gringotts this afternoon so you can claim your vaults and get your clothes of your own" Astrid said to harry who just nodded.

He had been told by Astoria back in third year about his vaults and everything he had originally suspected the Dumbledore would tell him at the end of forth year but he was unsure about that now.

"Can we go and relax in the pool mum?" Astoria asked her mother

"Yes you can but you need to transfigure something for harry to wear as skinny dipping is out of the question" her mother replied with a look that harry couldn't understand.

Both teens blushed and Daphne laughed at her sister's discomfort. The all left to go upstairs and get changed.

In the end Paul had helped harry transfigure some trunks and helped him down to the pool which was where he was now sat waiting for Astoria and Daphne.

Daphne who had originally been a bit cold towards him had warmed up to him as she put her ice queen mask away.

He sat there waiting for about five minutes with his feet in the pool before they arrived.

He heard Daphne saying something about all blood leaving and fainting but couldn't understand it so he turned around. Daphne was wearing a tight fitting one piece while Astoria stood there in a towel with a grin that told him she was up to something. She let the towel fall to the floor revealing a two piece bikini that left little to the imagination. He felt his mouth fall open.

"You look…" he stammered

"Ravishing, exquisite?" Daphne finished for him

"That and more" he agreed

Astoria just blushed and said nothing as they helped harry into the deep end of the pool where he managed to stand on his own for the first time since he thrown in Azkaban. He then walked slowly over to the shallow end where the girls helped him sit down. They helped catch harry up on the latest gossip since he had been incarcerated.

Daphne excused herself saying she had home work to do still.

"So what are we exactly as in what's happening between us?" harry asked Astoria breathlessly after a rather intense make out session.

"Well I was assuming that we are going out. Was I wrong to assume that?" she replied a bit unsure of herself.

"No that sounds perfect" he replied giving her a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth

She shifted position so he was no straddling his lap resting her head on his shoulder. They sat like that relishing the skin contact and enjoying the company.

Astrid found them like that 10 minutes later.

"Come on you two time to get ready we have a port key that is leaving in 1 hour"

"Why can't we flu or apparate?" Astoria asked

"Because Harry's knee isn't fully healed yet, maybe the goblins can do something about it." Astrid replied "oh and we are going to place some glamor's on you harry so no one recognises you."

* * *

**A/N: there you have it i have two days off so i am intending on relanching 'AKA mr bolt' (Y)**

**the paring for this story will be hp/ag but mr bolt will be hp/ag/dg keeping every one happy **


	4. Chapter 3 - gringotts

**A/N: AKA Mr Bolt is still being edited and extended I am hoping to have it re uploaded before 2013**

**Disclaimer: I do not (no matter how many time I ask Santa) own harry potter **

* * *

**Chapter 3- Gringotts**

_**Diagon alley**_

_**5th august 1995**_

Diagon ally was crowded it made Harry happy that he had asked Paul to place glamorous on his hair and scar making him blonde, Astoria decided she liked his normal black hair better. They had transfigured him clothing until he could got some of his own.

Paul and Astrid had to go to sort out some business in a shop they co owned, it was owned by Daphne's friend Tracy so the three of them went over to the shop while Harry and Astoria went to Gringotts.

They were headed up the steps of Gringotts when the spotted Dumbledore and the Weasly's just entering the bank with a black dog following behind. He noticed Sirius looking at him with his head tilted to the side in wonder. Harry span round and gave Astoria a kiss.

"Dumbles and the Wesley's are behind me with Sirius. I think he knows who I am" he murmured against her lips.

"Well shut up and kiss me then" she replied

After a few kisses she felt his tongue rub her lips bottom lip requesting entrance. She denied

"Later and not with everyone watching" she laughed as he fake pouted

"Promise" she said eyes sparkling with mischief and he stopped pouting and grinned before taking her hand and leading her inside the bank itself

They walked into the bank and up to a goblin behind the desk.

"Afternoon master goblin. I would like to speak to my account manager please"

The goblin looked up and saw the blonde boy but he like every other goblin could see though the glamour charms concealing the scar and black hair.

"Of course this way sir" the goblin replied

They followed the goblin up a flight of stairs into the offices to a door labelled 'Ion-hide'

"Here you are Mr. Potter" the goblin said with a respectful nod of the head he left them after Harry thanked him.

Harry removed the glamour charms and knocked on the door. A few seconds later they heard a gruff

"Enter"

After a long conversation explaining that Dumbledore and Molly had been attempting for years to gain access to Harry's family vaults and had only been allowed into the trust vault which they could not record what was taken as it was refilled every month but it looked about 1,600,000₲ was stolen in total. Astoria was shocked that Dumbledore would steal from a child where as in Harry was shocked that he still had over 4 billion left. When asked if Harry would like to take legal action against Dumbledore Harry replied

"I will deal with him at a later date as unfortunately we will most likely need him in the coming war."

"Fair enough just inform us as and when and we will dish out some punishment lord Potter." ion-hide replied gleefully.

"Can I please visit my family vault and have the trust vault closed master goblin" Harry asked respectfully

"Of course milord"

After visiting his vaults and finding letters from his parents along with port keys to several different property that he owned which Harry decided he would keep until he got back to Greengrass manor. Harry then asked if he could use the goblin ritual chamber.

"It will cost you a small fee but we will allow you to use It." ion-hide said.

"Thank you"

While all this was going on Astoria was getting confused she couldn't remember Harry wanting to use the goblins ritual chamber, but she kept quiet they could talk later in private.

When they got there Harry pulled her into a hug and gave her a soft kiss which she smiled into.

"I shouldn't be too long 1ten minuets maximum I hope" he said

Harry entered the ritual chamber it was pretty much and empty round room about 15 meters in diameter, it had runes carved all over the walls and large circular patterns over the floor.

Harry used his finger to draw over a few of the patterns on the floor and he then drew over the runes on the walls.

When he finished he walked over to a small circle in the very center of the room which he stood in and the drew on the floor all of a sudden all the runes on the wall he had drew and patterns on the floor all started to glow a dark smoke filled the room, it all began to seep from the cracks in the walls, and seemed to converge into one point where it morphed into death.

"Harry."

"Death."

"You've healed well I see."

"Yes I have thanks to Tori"

"Ah yes young Miss Greengrass nice girl she is. Ah well I suppose you want to get back to her so let's get this over with."

death then turned around and used his finger to draw a large black circle in midair it then seemed to fill itself in and shimmer **(A/N: think the veil of death**) it seemed to get bigger until it reached a 7 ft. diameter a cloaked figure appeared out of the portal he looked about six and a half foot tall it had large black wings extruding from its back **(A/N: the angels from legion)**. The figure was wearing a black robe much like deaths except this one had silver patterns going across it, it hood was pulled over its face so you couldn't see it **(A/N: headless monks from doctor who)**. There was a large crack as the figure travelled through lightning up and out of one of the vents in the celling. He was followed by eleven more flashes of lightning which came out of the portal.

"There you go Harry there are now twelve angels awaiting you and Potter manor. As you know they are telepathic creatures and all you have to do is will them to do something and they will do it. No ward can stop them other than a Fidelius charm which is technically a charm not a ward anyway. They can make the dementors look like teddy bears with there... allure which will only effect those that they want it to so don't worry about that they can suck souls and use magic just like you can they will also be able to destroy dementors."

Death handed him a package which Harry shrunk down.

"That was the uniform of the angels if you place it on it will give you there ability's including the wings which will shield against any spell. Time's up Harry we will talk again soon I feel."

"Thank you for the cloak." Harry said

"If you need more angels you need but ask Harry."

And with that the room turned back to normal.

Harry left the room to see a speeding blonde projectile hit him and held him in a fierce hug when she eventually let go he lifted her chin and captured her lips in a soft but lingering kiss.

"Let's go shopping and get back before your parents start to worry about us."

Harry and Astoria left the bank hand in hand both completely forgetting the glamour charms had been removed, well until Dumbledore spotted them that is.

Dumbledore was having a long day he was in Diagon ally trying to find Harry Potter. He was hoping that he would be heading to Gringotts as where ever he was he was going to need money. And maybe if he was lucky he would find out who this mysterious 'A' person was. He had been in Gringotts and had used the key that Molly still held to check on Harry trust fund and check it was still full as it was only refilled this morning so he placed wards around that would inform him if the vault was entered so he would know when Harry went to the bank.

It was mid-afternoon when his detection wards informed him that someone had access the vault and so him the Weasly's and Sirius headed over to the bank.

When approaching the bank he spotted Harry walking hand in hand with a young blonde.

"Does anyone recognize the young blonde girl with Mr. Potter I can't recall her name." Dumbledore asked.

"She's a Slytherin from my year." Ginny said fuming as she saw Harry pull her into a kiss both seemingly oblivious to everyone else in the ally.

"What's Harry doing with a filthy snake?" Ron seethed

"Harry my boy" Dumbledore said as they approached

* * *

**A/N: sorry its been a while since I updated this story and AKA Mr bolt but christmas was busy and I am getting ready to go to africa which I taking longer than I thought but I should have another chapter soon.**

**Any grammer issues I am sorry about my microsoft word wont activate for some reason which I am upset about as it was brand new so I am stuck with open office which isnt as good as it doents correct grammer. Sorry**

**aka Mr bolt is on hold until Feb I am just making sure it doesn't get deleted for plagiarism before I write more for it**


	5. Chapter 4 - first contact

**A/N:** and another chapter for you enjoy and review please

**Malisuco **- I can't think of anywhere in cannon where glamor's don't work in gringotts and they didn't work properly as the goblins still recognised him through them.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – first contact**

_** Diagon Alley**_

_**August 5th 1995**_

"Harry my boy" they heard Dumbledore say

Astoria's eyes went wide as she realised they hadn't replaced Harry's glamor charms.

"The glamor charms" she said

Harrys eyes widened in realisation.

"Ahh…" Harry began but was interrupted by Dumbledore

"Harry how are you I was told you were..."

"Harry why are you hanging around this, this harlot." Ginny all but screamed at him.

Before Harry could say anything she was bound gagged and unconscious by Astoria. All the Wesley's bar Fred and George **(A/N: Arthur was at work)** levelled there wands at her shouting things that Harry couldn't understand as he put himself between her and the Wesley's.

Harry looked around and saw everyone gawking, pointing or shouting questions about where he had been and realised they were attracting a crowd. Dumbledore seemed to notice as well as he said

"How about we take this somewhere else a little less crowded?"

All of a sudden there were numerous cracks of people apperating in. Harry turned around just in time to see a death eater level his wand at them and wordlessly cast a spell that Harry didn't recognise. He pushed Astoria to the floor and dived out of the way. Before getting up and running for cover dragging Astoria behind him the whole way with Sirius not far behind them still in his animagi form.

Only once they reached cover behind a low wall on the outside one of the café's did Harry notice that Sirius was following them. Sirius changed out of his animagi form and sat at the base of the wall out of the way.

"OK pup before we start this I just wanted to say I always had faith you were telling the truth as did moony." Sirius said cutting Harry off from saying anything.

"Thanks Sirius" Harry said

"Okay touching reunion and all but do you think we can catch up later?" Astoria asked

"Good Idea" Harry said as he poked his head over the wall.

He saw 12 death eaters in total Dumbledore had five of them occupied while the Aurors guarding the ally had four of them locked in a duel leaving the remaining three to head towards them. Harry went for his wand before he realised he still didn't have one. He turned around to Astoria.

"I haven't got a wand yet" he said

"Shit!" she said. Harry raised his eyebrow at the very un-Astoria statement. "Have mine your better than me in a duel."

"Okay if you're sure" Harry said.

He didn't want to take away her last line of defence but knew she was right. He then poked his head back over the wall before firing a stunning charm at one of the ones fighting the Aurors taking him out of the fight as he wasn't expecting it. Seeing one of their fellow death eaters go down from a curse from behind they turned around to see who was attacking giving the Aurors just enough time to react and take the other three down. Seeing that they were now four down one of the death eaters taped their dark mark with his wand calling for reinforcements a few seconds later there were more cracks of apparition as another twenty death eaters arrived.

"I think we are outnumbered out here." Sirius said.

"No shit Sherlock" Astoria said. She then looked at Harry. "The angels" was all she said.

"What angels?" Sirius said confused as he saw a look of understanding come across Harrys face as he closed his eyes and started to concentrate.

Before Astoria could answer the sky darkened as clouds formed out of nothingness above them. The once clear and sunny sky had turned dark and cloudy. Sirius watched in awe as lightning travelled in all directions but down. Then twelve beams of lightning hit the floor all over the ally but instead of fire and explosions where they hit the ground there were figures kneeling on the floor wrapped in their large black wings.

"Those angels" was all Harry said

The angels the stood facing the death eaters their hoods covering there face arms stretched out to the sides. Bellatrix Lestrange looked confused before a determined look crossed her face and she shouted the killing curse at one of them. The angel in question span to the side and raised it wing as a shield as the killing curse hit the wing and was absorbed Bellatrix's eyes went wide as she watched. The angel span back around robes billowing in the air as he cast a killing curse straight back at her. She used a summoning charm and pulled one of the lower ranking death eaters into the way.

The fight that ensued didn't last long and left a total on 9 dead death eaters and 3 that needed to be taken to St. Mungos.

"We will see you later Sirius" Harrys said before turning around and walking off to Olivander's to get his wand. He walked out 30 minutes later with a new wand and glamour's back in place. It was cherry with dragon hart string, Hungarian horntail to be precise.

Harry and Astoria walked hand in hand down the alley venturing into the various shops that were still open as a few ha closed due to the attack. Harry brought a whole new wardrobe and trunk along with the new firebolt2 that had only come out 2 months before, he had read about it before being arrested. They had bumped into Astoria's parents and Daphne on their way around. They had been quite worried about what happened but were happy that everyone was alright.

_**Greengrass manor**_

_**August 5th 1995**_

It was a happy and considerably poorer Harry and Astoria that arrived back at green grass manor to a shouting match between Dumbledore, Malfoy and Paul. He noticed Sirius sat on the sofa watching trying not to laugh.

They walked over slowly watching Malfoy and Dumbledore the whole time.

"Hey Sirius. What are you doing here?"

"I am here with Dumbledore to persuade you to go with him for your own protection. And Malfoy is here to persuade you're farther into a marriage contract between your lovely lady and his son."

"Number 1 I am not going with Dumbledore and number 2 why does mal-ferret want Tori?"

"Well I know you won't go with the bumblebee and I don't blame you he just thinks I am here to help him. Him and the order, that's the order of the phoenix think that you lovely lady who's sat on your lap is using dark magic to control you and he want to know what those creatures you summoned were but he doesn't know you summoned them as I didn't tell him and as to why the Malfoy's want your lady I have no idea."

"Oh yea by the way Tori this is Sirius and Sirius this is Astoria."

Just then Astrid walked over to them.

"It appears that Mr Malfoy has found out about you two and his son was not pleased as he has had his eye on you and Daphne since third year."

"That's kind of creepy." Astoria said

"Just a tad" Harry agreed

"And professor Dumbledore is worried about your safety." Astrid continued

"Yea right." Astoria said

Sirius just laughed "don't let her get away pup"

"Not planning to" he replied

"But on a serious note I suggest you all pack as the death eaters know where you are now, hide under the Fidelius charm or something similar Potter manor is under a blood based Fidelius charm so anyone with your blood is the secret keeper so long as they know where it is. I suggest you all go there for a while until school starts." Sirius said

At some point during the conversation the Malfoy's had left. Harry repeated what Sirius had said to Paul who at first didn't want to back down from them but was persuaded to for his daughter's sakes.

* * *

**A/N: **now where should they go**?**

A) Potter manor – Cornwall

B) Some island in the Mediterranean

C) With Dumbledore


	6. Chapter 5 - potter manor

**A/N:** and another chapter for you enjoy and review please J

I had loads of reviews and I stopped counting on the 15th so I could write the story so any votes after that date sorry.

Counting the three sites I have uploaded this story onto all the review ended at a tie so I came up with a cunning plan thanks to a review from 'EroSlackerMicha' on which I hadn't thought of at first so hopefully you will enjoy this chapter (Y)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Potter manor **

_**Greengrass manor Main room**_

_**August 5th 1995**_

It was pandemonium at Greengrass manor Dumbledore was trying to persuade them all to go to headquarters at Sirius's old house while Harry said no they were going to Potter manor.

"But going to headquarters will be much safer than Potter manor" Dumbledore tried

Astoria sighed this was the fifth time he had used that sentence in five minutes.

"How will it be safer we will be under Fidelius" Harry all but shouted in return.

This went on.

Paul Astrid and Daphne were directing the elf's on what needed packing.

Dumbledore pulled his wand out.

"Surly you understand that it would be safer for you at headquarters there will be more guards in case they break your Fidelius charm."

"Are you threatening me?" Harry's voice had turned stone cold. It made Astoria shiver.

"I am sure that for everyone's safety it would be best if you just come with me." She was surprised that Dumbledore had the guts to threaten Harry.

Harry's wand appeared in his hand with the flick of his wrist.

Dumbledore raised his wand and fired a stunner at Harry, who quickly dodged and returned fire. It was a short duel obviously he hadn't expected Harry to be that quick being injured. But threatening his friends was a bad, bad move in anyone's book. Harry then looked at Malfoy who scampered out of the room at the look he was getting from Harry.

10 minutes later they left the house for the last time they all knew it was going to be burned to the ground before the week was out. It didn't take long for everyone to get accepted through the wards of the manor. Sirius gave a quick guided tour as he was the only person who had been there before. It wasn't as big as Greengrass manor but it was a lot nicer. According to Sirius the villa in the Mediterranean was the Potters jewel in house's as it were.

The whole manor was painted beige except the bedrooms kitchen and library. This was apparently done by Harry's grandparents as they felt it brightened the place up. The kitchen was a pale yellow and the library a pale green (which added character according to Harry's grandparents). The bedroom was all different color's from pink to green. The whole house had oak furniture throughout. The main room had muggle electronics which Lilly had managed to get to work by giving them special separate wards; it also had brown leather sofas and a small piano. No one knew why there was a small piano in there as there was a grand piano in the music room down the corridor.

Daphne who had originally been a bit cold towards Harry had warmed up to him quickly when she found the pool out the back and the library. She might be aloof and cold to most people but she was still a girl, a girl who liked to read.

_**Potter manor Main room**_

_**August 9th 1995**_

It was four days later everyone was sat around minding their own business. Paul was using one of the spare rooms as a study for his work in the wizamgott; Sirius was relaxing in the pool while Daphne and Astrid were reading. Harry and Astoria were sat on a balcony of the master bedroom. Harry hadn't spent much time out of the master bedroom as he was still healing after pushing himself in Diagon alley and his mini duel with Dumbledore. The angels had mostly kept out of the way they were dealing with Voldemort's horcruxes they had managed to get the one from Gringotts and were at the moment attempting to get past the wards at the gaunt shack to get the ring.

It was almost lunch time and Harry was about to call for 'max' the Potter house elf when a huge explosion swept through the building.

Harry and Astoria jumped up and ran for the door. They met Paul on the east wing staircase and drew wands on their way down.

When they got down they saw Sirius and Astrid standing up against Voldemort and six other death eaters while Daphne was laying on the floor it was unclear if she was unconscious or dead but there was a lot of blood on the floor.

"How did you get in?" Harry asked as he approached the death eaters

"That's obvious Harry, what did we take from you when I was reborn." Voldemort replied with a gleeful smile.

"My…." And it all clicked into place. The Fidelius around the manor was blood based and as Voldemort had his blood now he would also be secret keeper.

"I see you figured it out. Now that I have your blood the blood wards here are… useless."

Harry closed his eyes berating himself for his stupidity concentrated on the angels hoping they would be able to get them out of this trouble even if it only brought them time.

"Time to die once and for all Potter" Voldemort sneered. "Avada Kedavra." As the green light sped towards Harry he wasn't fast enough to block it time seemed to slowdown as he looked towards the shocked faces of everyone his eyes finally settling on the bright blue of Astoria's before his world went black.

It took him a minuet to realize that he wasn't dead again but an angel had wrapped his wings around him. Once the angel unwrapped him he looked around to see there were all 12 angels in the room standing vigilantly between Harry's friends and the death eaters. Harry could see a vein pulsing on Voldemort's forehead.

"Sorry Tom not today."

Voldemort sneered at him before port keying out with his death eaters.

Harry collapsed onto the stair with his head held between his hands breathing heavily.

"That was to close Tori" he said as Astoria wrapped an arm over his shoulder

"I know but we need to get out of here and fast."

Harry blinked before getting up.

"Go pack up everything in the master room." He told her "and I suggest you lot go pack your things the faster we get out the better." Harry walked over to Astrid who was holding a very groggy Daphne up.

"You go pack I will sort daph out."

At first Astrid was reluctant but went after a bit of coaxing.

"How did he get in?" Daphne asked once her mother had left.

"When he rebirthed himself he used my blood making himself a secret keeper effectively we are leaving a.s.a.p. for the Mediterranean it's got better wards and there not blood biased either."

"Makes sense now I suppose."

"It just feels like were running away though." He said

"We will be back"

"I know"

Harry then called for max to get as much packed and placed into Gringotts as possible before the death eaters regrouped.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it as there was a mixed reaction to where you wanted them to go and I honestly have no idea why I put a third option in the poll, heck I had to look to see what the third option was when asked why it was suggested :L. **

**Sorry it's such a short chapter but I thought I would post what I had written before I go to bed. Working nights is difficult to find a sleeping pattern so I have been up for 19 hours now I will either post another chapter for this story or aka mr. bolt before Saturday and another on Sunday. Well that's the plan any way. **


	7. Chapter 6- preperation

**A/N: another chapter hope you like if you want to get the lemon version then go on my profile and get the link.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – the pacific**

_** Pacific Ocean**_

_**August 11th 1995**_

Harry awoke slightly disorientated it had been a mad rush to get out the house in time and get the multiple port keys to the island. Harry felt Astoria move on his chest and smiled. If Harry had learned anything over the last few days it was that even with death himself as his ally he still needed to be more careful.

It was ten minutes later that Astoria finally awoke.

"Mmm… morning." She mumbled

"Morning beautiful." He replied as she sat up next to him.

"What's the plan for the day?" she asked once the grogginess had left her.

"I don't mind luv what do you want to do?" he asked

"I want to explore this island."

"Then explore it we shall."

The island was huge about 4 miles by 3 miles ish, it had a medium sized castle on one side and a quidditch pitch on the other, as well as three different beaches spread around, it even had a small wooded area in the middle. The castle was apparently build in the mid 1800's and it was huge it had a swimming pool and all kinds of rooms including ritual chambers and duelling rings and a training room.

Harry and Astoria had been flying around on a broom found in the castle. They had explored the entire island and were now sat on a beach on the north side of the island hidden from view but still in the sun.

They had been at the beach for about 2 minutes just talking and strolling around in the sun.

This had been one of the few moments they had had in the past week where they had been able to act as a couple and pretend that there was no war going on. Astoria was even happier as she had managed to beat Harry out of his grumpiness in the past hour. He had been really angry for himself for not understanding the fact that Voldemort could break through his Fidelius as he also had Harrys blood.

"How long are we going to stay here?" she asked him

"Not long enough. I don't know if I want to go back to Hogwarts." He replied

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Just don't expect me to leave you now." She said quietly but firmly

"You think I am stupid enough to let you go?" he asked cheekily as he returned her embrace.

"I don't know you have a track record of being stupid you know." She replied with a grin

He looked at her with a look of mock outrage before picking her up over his shoulder and taking her towards the ocean.

"Put me down" she shouted slapping his back

He walked out until the water was around his thigh with Astoria telling him to put her down the whole way.

"You sure… I mean really sure you wanna go down?"

"Yes of… wait Harry n…" she screamed as Harry dropped her in the water with a splash. Once he was sure she wasn't going to drown he ran

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET BCK HERE NOW" she screamed once she had recovered

"Why would I do that?" he replied while he ran from her

The chase went on for a few minutes before he let her catch him as his knee was still a little sore. She tackled him to the ground where she ended up straddling him while snogging him.

She pulled away for air after about a minute.

"Wanna go for a swim?" she asked

"We didn't bring any swimming stuff with us" he pointed out

"Who says we need them? I saw a lovely concealed cove over there where no one will see us." She said coyly while grinding him.

"Count me in" he moaned before she got off to grab their broom

After a short flight they landed in a small cove which was sheltered so no one would be able to see them. They then stripped off before running into the ocean.

After swimming around and splashing for a while Harry wrapped his arms around her as she looked out over the ocean. You could just see Hawaii off in the distance.

She turned around in his arms before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly her boobs pressing against his chest. She felt his hands grab her bare backside before she jumped and wrapped her lags around him relying on his hands on her bum to hold her up.

She felt his lounge probe her lips begging for entrance.

She readily opened for him pushing her lounge into his mouth and battling for dominance.

"I think it's time to go back now luv. Maybe we could make use of the training room? That way I will be able to return to England with you when you decide to go back" Astoria said. She didn't want to go but she didn't want to be caught naked on top of Harry by her parents either.

"Good idea. While you're in there I will be in the ritual chamber." He replied "I won't be long but we need a plan before we can go back to England."

Half hour later after they had returned from the beach after having washed themselves in the sea. Harry entered the ritual chamber and drew all the runes and marking he would need to open the portal to the afterlife.

Harry nodded his head in welcome.

"Ahh Harry." Death said

"Death, as I am sure you know Tom got passed the blood biased Fidelius charm so we are now in the northern pacific."

"I know. As I also know that the angels have got all but three of the horcruxes now."

"Yes all that is left are the diadem, the locket and Nagini."

"Yes the snake will have to be dealt with last, the diadem is in Hogwarts which we don't really want to entre yet as that is where Dumbledore is and its best to leave that until the locket is dealt with. The locket is hidden within a Fidelius charm over black manor. You will have to ask your godfather to get it for you."

"I will go myself tonight to ask him as I don't want this information sent by letter."

"I agree. Now have you had time to use the cloak and wings yet?"

"No I was going to use them in a minute as I am spending the afternoon training."

"Good idea. Now I will tell you that Tom is intending on attacking Hogwarts on the twelve of September I will leave it up to you what you do about it if anything. Dumbledore is aware of his forces gathering but doesn't know where they will strike."

"How big are his forces?"

"I am unsure but I think about one thousand strong and I will give you more angels should I be wrong but in the mean time I will give you another ninety giving you a total of one hundred"

"Thank you"

Harry then shut the portal with a wave of his hand before going to his and Astoria's room to grab his cloak.

Astoria was in the training room blasting dummy's apart with various hex's her parents and sister had taught her over the years to avoid other boys who would pester her constantly.

Harry had also taught her a few the year before while training for the tournament. They had also duelled together a few times neither were particularly good at it yet but 'practice makes perfect'

She had been there about fifteen minutes when Harry walked in with a medium size box.

"What's in the box?"

"One of the cloaks the angels wear."

"When did you get that?"

"Gringotts"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Slipped my mind my love"

She eyed him carefully

"Well put it on then" she said

He smirked before throwing it on over his t-shirt and shorts.

At first he felt weird, with the wings coming out of his back, they felt attached but at the same time didn't he move them around a bit before attempting to fly. Flying was easy it seemed almost instinct that enabled him to know how to move them to fly.

He and Astoria duelled a bit helping the other where they could see room for improvement. They were both doing okay before Paul and Daphne entered the room and joined in. Paul taught them how to move around and duel at the same time. They spent the whole afternoon at it before Astrid came in to tell them that max had dinner ready.

"So what are your plans now that we are here?" Paul asked obviously interested in what Harry had to say.

"Well I am not going back to Hogwarts I am going to Hogwarts for the year but I will most likely be going for a day on the twelve as I have been informed that Voldemort will be attacking then."

"He's going to attack Hogwarts?" Astrid asked shocked

"Apparently. I guess he is trying to make a statement and must feel confident if he is going to make such a statement."

"What are you going to do about it?" Daphne asked

"Keep training and then I am going to join the fight with the angels."

"You really think you and 11 angels are going to help much?" Paul asked curiously

"No… but me and a hundred will." Harry replied

"Where are you going to get a hundred angels from?" Daphne asked in confusion

"Same place I got the first few." Harry replied

Deciding that this topic was not appropriate for dinner time discussion Astrid asked Astoria what her plans were

"I will also not be going to Hogwarts this year until the twelfth." She replied firmly

"Oh I think not missy you are not going to join the fight end of!" Paul said with a hint of steel in his voice

They argued a bit until desert was brought in at which point Astoria decided to just ignore her farther.

After dinner Astoria excused herself saying she was going to bed. Daphne and Astrid soon followed going off to read

"Harry can we talk a minute please." Paul asked

"Sure"

"Now you and I both know how stubborn and resourceful my youngest is. And I am not stupid enough to think she won't try to go with you. So if she does just look after her yea."

"Of course."

"I am not expecting you to talk her out of it that's not going to be possible she's too much like her mother."

Harry laughed.

"Tell me about it. Now I have to go I'm going to England tonight I should be back by eleven latest but I might stay with him for the night, or day as it will be over there, so don't wait up. If I am not back by lunch tomorrow then you can worry."

"Are you taking Astoria with you?"

"Only if you don't mind."

"What are you doing there?"

"Going to see my god farther."

"Can you take Daphne to see Tracy I know she misses her friend they are barley ever apart."

"That should be fine"

Harry then walked into the library

"Hey Daphne, me and Astoria are going to see my god farther do you wanna come and we can drop you of at Tracy's?" Harry asked

"Really?" she replied

"Yeh Paul's already agreed to it."

"Yes please can I just get changed?"

"Course I have to see if Astoria's ready to go or even if she wants to."

He walked into their room to find Astoria sulking on the bed

"Hey" he said as he put an arm around her

She leaned into him but stayed quiet

"You want to come to England and see Sirius with me?"

She nodded

"Well get ready as it is about nine in the morning over there so we will be up for the day again. Oh and we have to drop Daphne off at Tracy's first."

Black manor

August 12th 1995

Sirius and Remus were just waking up it was nearing half ten in the morning when max popped into the room with a note.

_Padfoot_

_I need to meet with you today; can you be at the hogshead at noon? Bring Moony if he is around. _

_Give max your reply_

_Progslet_

He reread the note obviously Progslet was Harry.

'Well I have no plans for the day, and it must be important for him to come back for it.'

"MOONEY" he shouted

"WHAT?"

"WE HAVE TO BE AT THE HOGSHEAD AT NOON. CUB NEEDS TO SPEAK TO US."

"Sounds good." He replied as he walked into the room

"Tell him we will be there." He told max as he burned the letter before getting ready to leave.

_**The hogs head**_

_**August 12th 1995**_

Harry and Astoria walked into the hogshead with hood up to conceal who they were. They had just dropped Daphne off at Tracy's who were going to spend the day in Diagon alley.

Astoria went up to the bar and ordered four butter beers before sitting on Harry's lap and snogging him at the table Harry had commandeered.

Sirius and Remus walked in five minutes later and sat next to them at the table. Both noticing that the couple seemed a lot closer than they had the last time they spoke. Sirius was going to have to tease and quiz his godson the next time they spoke without her being there. He smirked just thinking about it before talking.

"Not that I am not happy to see you cub but what brings you back before the term starts?"

"Well I am not coming back for school but that doesn't matter. But I need something from within your house. It's a locket. A locket of slytherin it should be silver and have a snake in the shape of an 'S' on the front. You won't be able to open it though."

I think I know the one you mean. It should be upstairs in the cabinet I think it was one of my brother's things. Why do you need it?"

"It's called a horcrux and its keeping Voldemort immortal."

"Ouch okay give me a few minutes to get it. After all it may have some enchantments on it to keep it safe."

"I will come with you so I can get you out if it all goes wrong." Remus decided

It was half hour later they came back with a locket

"Here you go. Apparently my brother told Kreacher to destroy it but he couldn't."

They spent the rest of the day wondering Hogsmead with glamor charms on just enjoying themselves before meeting Daphne at the ice-cream shop in Diagon alley.

**_The burrow_**

**_August 28th 1995_**

It was the last order of the phoenix meeting before the school term started so everyone was there.

"Hello everyone, once again we are here to meet up to discuss the war effort how are your assignments coming along?" Dumbledore started

"Neither Harry nor the Greengrass's have been spotted in Diagon alley. Only Daphne with her friend Tracy the other day" Kingsley said

"Or the ministry." Arthur added

"Have you heard from them yet Sirius?" Dumbledore asked

"Not since they packed up and left the manor before it was burnt down with the Greengrass's." he replied curtly. He was after all only there because Harry asked it of him.

"Well we best keep looking we need him to be protected at all cost." Dumbledore continued.

"Controlled." Remus and Sirius coughed at the same time. Dumbledore just continued as if he hadn't heard them or maybe he hadn't in his old age Sirius thought.

"Well obviously the school train will be protected by Aurors but there are not enough Aurors to protect Hogwarts all year round. So we will have them on quidditch matches and Hogwarts weekends only. The rest of the year I decided that I and the staff and any of you who wish to join us will be enough, if that changes I will ask minister bones for some Aurors… now Severus what news do you bring of the death eaters.

"I am unsure as to what he is planning but his forces are gathering and should be whole by mid or late September but I would recon sooner rather than later. He wants them ready to mobilise by the 10th so anything he is planning will have to be around the 12th as..."

"That's the full moon." Remus interrupted

"Trust you to know." Snape sneered

"Now, now no need to argue." Dumbledore said calmly. Snape just sneered

"Well for once I agree with Snape he must be using his forces during the full moon as he has a large amount of werewolves at his disposal." Sirius said "now the question Snivellus is where his target is?"

Dumbledore put his hand on Snape's shoulder before shouting at Sirius for being disrespectful. Sirius just raised an eyebrow.

"Would he attack the school professor?" Molly asked worried

"No he wouldn't dare Dumbledore is still there." Snape scoffed

"Well do your best question others if you can Severus. As for the rest of you keep an eye about Diagon alley as students letters arrived this morning so they will all be doing there shopping now and with a bit of luck so will Harry."

"actually Albus I had a letter of Mr Potter five minutes before the meeting began saying that he would not be returning to Hogwarts and neither would miss Astoria Greengrass but Daphne wold be." McGonagall said quietly. Remus and Sirius did not look surprised by this she noted but Ron and Hermione were shocked and Hermione started muttering about him throwing away his education.

"WHAT WHY ON EARTH NOT. THAT'S WHERE ALL HIS FRIENDS WILL BE" Molly screamed

For a few seconds Dumbledore looked beyond mad before he used occlumency to calm himself down. He had already been angry when he found out Harry had taken his votes and money back leaving him broke he was hoping to change Harry's mind but now he couldn't.

"Well let's protect the students for now and I will talk to Miss Greengrass and see why Mister Potter will not be returning this year." Dumbledore said trying to remain calm but failing slightly.

_**Pacific Ocean**_

_**August 31st 1995**_

"Are you sure you want to go back to Hogwarts alone Daphne?" Paul asked one last time

"Yes I want to see Tracy and McGonagall has already agreed to give us our own dorm so I am not in the slytherin common room and I will not leave my friends un prepared when Voldemort strikes at Hogwarts" She said in a cold tone this convocation had happened multiple times over the past few days.

"Well if you're sure." Astrid said

Harry kind of felt bad as he knew it wasn't his fault that she would be targeted and hadn't seen Tracy since July but it was at the same time.

Harry had continued to practice his new ability's he had from death both with and without his cloak and wings as well as with wand and without the only horcruxes left was Nagini and the diadem both of which he would deal with on the day of the battle.

The angels at all come to the island and were watching out just in case they were somehow found by death eaters.

* * *

**Long A/N: here you go hope you enjoy (Y) please review.**

**This story is almost over there will probs only be two maybe three more chapters, sorry =/ once this is done I will start another one, I have a few ideas for one (eight in total) so I am unsure which to do, so I will let you decide in a poll. **

**This poll will be on all my story's that I update before this one ends, so please only vote once if you are reading more than just this one story.**

* * *

**1-it's a wrong boy who lived fic. **

**Harry grows up with his parents and '****_boy who lived'_**** brother his farther never took the seat for the head of the house of potter but never told him hoping that his brother would be able to claim it first. What happens when their plan fails and Harry learns about it?**

* * *

**2- Time travel fic**

**The war is over Harry is happily married to ginny gets accidently sent back in time and makes an unusual discovery. Dumbledore had been stealing from him the whole time and ginny had been in on it. What should he do now?**

* * *

**3 – Time travel fic 2**

**When the battle of Hogwarts is lost Harry retreats to the room of requirement where he meets a slytherin together they go back in time to save the world.**

* * *

**4 – (Fourth year fic)**

**Harry has a stalker but who is it? When his friends abandon him the only person he can rely on he's doesn't even know.**

* * *

**5- the hunt**

**5****th**** year Astoria greengrass has just arrived home from a friend's house to find her family butchered by death eaters her sister the only other survivor is on the run so with no one to turn she's stuck after accidently bumping into Harry potter in the ministry what can she do but follow him through his adventure searching for horcruxes**

* * *

**6 –the hunt(2)**

**Harry has a suspicion that there is a horcruxes at Hogwarts but the other two don't believe him so he goes alone while they are a sleep. When there he rescues Astoria from a fate worse than death and drags her along for the ride. What do Ron and Hermione think of this worse yet what will ginny say when she finds out.**


	8. Chapter 7 - the battle begins

**disclaimer: i dont own harry potter hence i am poor and not super rich :(**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - the battle starts**

_Hogwarts_

_12th September 1995_

All the students were in the great hall enjoying dinner after normal day of lessons. There was moaning about Snape's teachings and prise for Flitwick. There was also the gossip about where Astoria Greengrass and Harry Potter were. Were they together or were they not. After all Daphne was here and refused to comment on where her sister was. Rumour also had it that she had blasted Draco Malfoy into a wall the other day.

It was almost time to go and Dumbledore was about to stand up and dismiss the students when there was an almighty bang and the doors flew open. Stood in the door way was Voldemort himself with ten other death eaters Voldemort smiling gleefully as he fired a group of very dark curse's down the aisle between the students.

Dumbledore caught off guard was hit by three before he fell out of the way of the others. He ended up on the floor coughing up blood missing an arm and having his insides eaten up by a curse while suffering the Cruciatus before he succumbed to his death slowly and most painfully begging for mercy which fell on deaf ears. The other teachers did nothing as they were too surprised by what had just happened and the other death eaters had frozen them.

Voldemort then addressed the rest of the school.

"Where is Potter? I am not stupid someone must know where he is." He then looked over at Daphne

"Well miss Greengrass where is he? I am told he is with you sister and you were there when I broke into his home." He continued

"Yeah before he kicked you out." She replied "he is under a Fidelius charm somewhere below the equator." She replied coldly

"Ah feisty. I guess you're not the secret keeper."

"Nope my sister is. And good luck getting them apart long enough for her to give you the secret."

"No matter we will just have to kill you and hope he gets the message to come and play. After the entire noble….." he was interrupted as the ceiling emitted large cracking noises and lightning began to travel in circles before twelve bolts of lightning blasted down and hit the floor creating large clouds of dust and leaving the black dome of feathers that haunted some death eater's dreams still after Diagon alley.

Seeing them the ten death eaters started blasting all kinds of curses at them. The angels didn't move allowing their wings to shield them for a few minutes before they pounced. The death eaters didn't put up much of a fight and were dead within seconds of the angels standing up.

There was one angle left hiding under his wings which slowly unfurled as said angel stood up. Everyone had just expected there to be one angel under its wings but were especially surprised to find an angel and a blonde stood there.

As soon as people saw that the blonde was actually Astoria Greengrass they started chatting madly between themselves from below the tables they were now hiding under.

"Miss Greengrass who may I ask is this?"

The angel tilted it head to the left ever so slightly before lowering its hood to reveal the messy black hair and green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Hello Tom." He said

Another two cracks of lightning signified the arrival of two more angels with Paul Greengrass and Sirius black.

"You dare call me that filthy name Potter?" the dark lord roared.

"Dam right I do. Now Hogwarts is under my control now bugger off" Harry said before banishing Voldemort straight through the window.

"Harry James Potter what took you so long?" Daphne shouted

Harry flinched. "We forgot the time difference."

"Idiot he just killed Dumbledore…. Horrifyingly slowly I might add."

"Saves me doing it." He mumbled "Paul Sirius go quickly we haven't got all day. He will be back in less than an hour." He shouted as they ran out of the great hall all the way to the seventh floor.

"Harry over there." Tori shouted pointing at a great big snake behind him.

One of the angels pounced on it before sucking out both of its souls.

"Well that s all of them." she said

"Best prepare for a battle then hadn't we." He unfroze the teachers before ordering all the people in the hall to stay there with the twelve angels. He then took Astoria by the hand and dragged her out of the hall towards the battlements.

The hall was silent for a few minutes while everyone took in what had just happened.

McGonagall looked close to tears as she conjured a cloth to hide Dumbledore's remains from sight. Snape looked disgusted that one of his slytherin's was consorting with Potter. And Flitwick was looking at Daphne strangely.

Flitwick stood. "Miss Greengrass why has Mr Potter taken your sister into what I will assume is now a battle field?" he asked Daphne

"It will be easier to look after her if he knows where she is than if she tries to follow him. Which she undoubtedly would." Daphne replied.

"Why didn't he leave her safe somewhere else? Surly she will distract him in the field?" he asked

"She wouldn't let him leave her behind. He's so whipped its funny." Daphne smirked.

Sirius and Paul entered the hall again carrying some sort of crown.

"Is that? No it can't be. Is that Ravenclaw diadem?" Flitwick asked astonished.

"Quite the eye there professor. Yes it is you can have it in a second. Consider it a donation to the school." Sirius said as an angel sucked the soul out of it.

"Where is Harry?" Sirius asked

"Out there." One of the students pointed out the main door.

"What about Tori?" Paul asked Daphne who just raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you think?" she replied

_**Hogwarts battlements**_

_**12th September 1995**_

Harry and Astoria were looking over the battlements at the death eaters and other creatures below.

"Are those giants?" Astoria asked pointing to a group of the creatures

"Well they look about twelve foot so I would say that there vampires." Harry replied with a straight face.

Astoria slapped his arm in annoyance "You know what I mean." She said as Harry chuckled at her antics.

They watched as the forbidden first started to turn white and freeze.

"Dementors." Harry said as he took hold of Astoria's hand they watched as Acromantula's ran towards the school from the Forrest and away from the dementors.

"So it begins." Harry said calmly as Sirius Paul and Remus walked up behind them.

* * *

**A/N: sorry i have been away for ages but i decided to stay in Africa for a few months instead of weeks :/ sorry i am back now and just getting back into the swing of things starting with finishing this fiction (Y)**

**sorry for the wait hope you think it was worth it i will have another chapter up tomorrow or mabye later today (Y) i hope :/**


	9. Chapter 8 - a battle begins

**Chapter 8 – A battle is fought **

_**Hogwarts battlements**_

_**September 12th 1995**_

"That's allot of death eaters." Paul said looking down on the enemy

"It is the quality of ones convictions that determines success, not the number of followers." Remus said smiling.

"Who said that?" Kingsley asked coming up behind them with the rest of the order and a few professors (minus Molly who was in the great hall)

"Me, just then." Remus said smiling

"You want me to quote you on that if you don't make it?" Sirius asked grinning

"Damn straight." Remus said making Harry smile

"You all with me?" Harry asked

"Till the end." Sirius said as Astoria slid her hand into Harrys.

"We're outnumbered what twenty to one?" Tonk's asked looking out across the battle field.

"Twenty six" Harry replied

"Well let's even the odds a bit then. Piertotum Locomotor" McGonagall shouted waving her wand towards the castle.

They all jumped half a mile when the gargoyles jumped off the roofs and landed next to them before marching around the school to the main bridge. They all watched in silence as the suits of armor started to move towards the stairs.

"I've always wanted to use that spell." McGonagall said ginning madly and twitching her wand while everyone looked at her as if what had grown another head.

"What?" she asked them looking confused

"Woman!" Sirius said

Harry just shook his head as Astoria giggled as Professor Sinistra hit him hard.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"Being a chauvinistic pig." She replied making Remus cackle with laughter.

"Go snog Tonk's you depressive old wolf." Sirius said effectively shutting Remus up and making Tonk's hair turn red the same color as her blush.

"This. This is what we fight for." Harry whispered to Astoria who just nodded and smiled as she leaned into Harry.

They all stopped laughing when they heard Voldemort shout from below

"KILL THEM. KILL THEM ALL." He shouted as the death eaters ran at the castle jeering.

Harry looked across the field towards the little wooden bridge that led towards the quidditch pitch before raising his wand to the sky and dragging it down towards the bridge in one fast motion.

The group watched in silence as six pillars of lightning blasted down from the cloudless sky blasting the bridge and the death eaters on it to pieces.

"Oops." He said as more lightning curved from the sky in great arks slamming into the floor and sending death eaters flying.

"It's a lightning storm and there's no clouds." Moody said. Everyone just gave him a look that said. 'No shit'.

They watched as the giants got taken down by devils snare or gargoyles.

"Their coming on brooms now." Arthur said pointing to the horizon.

"The gargoyles can't stop them up there." bill said.

Harry shook his head. "No they can't. But I can." He said letting go of Astoria and jumping off the edge.

He let his wings unfold as he glided down. He flew over the tops of the death eaters firing blasting charms and other nasty curses towards them as he flew towards the death eaters on brooms.

The order and professors watched as he flew towards the brooms on his own.

"He is not taking them on without help is he?" Flitwick asked.

"Of course not? At least I don't think he would." Sirius said

"Of course he will. He's arrogant just like his father." Snape sneered.

Everyone started to shout at Snape before he was blasted into the wall behind him leaving him bleeding on the floor either unconscious or dead no one knew. They all turned to look at Astoria who was seething with anger her wand still pointed at Snape.

"Damn just like his father. Maybe not all Potters like read head maybe it's just feisty girls instead." Sirius said making a few people chuckle appreciatively.

They all turned back to the battle as lightning strikes rained down from the sky and angels appeared all over the castle and a few with Harry in the sky's a head.

Harry was flying full speed towards the death eaters on brooms he could see a group of the angels following him out the corner of his eye and smiled.

'One hundred meters'

'Eighty meters'

'Sixty meters'

'Forty meters'

'Twenty meters'

Harry aimed at the lead death eater and unleashed a bolt of purple lightning from his wand that hit the death eater straight in the chest effectively turning him into a tesla beacon of sorts as the lightning flew back out of him and struck the two following him taking all three of them off the broom and to their death. Harry dodged a killing curse and allowed two to hit his wing as he glided through the death eaters firing bludgeoning curses at the as he passed. Once he had got through them all he turned in midair and followed them firing more lighting at the groups taking them down in groups of two or three and even a group of five. He watched as an angel slammed into one at full speed ripping the man in two as they fell down to earth. Harry refocused himself onto the battle below and he saw that the giants and trolls had beaten their way through the gargoyles on the bridge and were in the main courtyard fighting the order and professors.

He flew down to join the battle below and landed just in time to block a killing curse aimed at Fred.

"Thanks mate." Fred said when he saw Harry block the curse and blast the death eater of the edge of the valley edge.

"Anytime. Have you seen Tori?" he asked

"She was in the entrance hall with Sirius and her father when we saw her last." Fred replied charging off towards the Carrows to help George and Charlie.

Harry ran towards the entrance hall hitting a troll with a bout of lighting stunning it before banishing a large piece of wall at it knocking it over the edge. He then continued running towards the entrance hall to find Tori where he found Bellatrix, Lucius and six other death eaters goading Sirius and Paul who were trying to hide Astoria behind them.

Harry walked into the room wings folded behind him out of sight.

"Bellatrix, Lucius, other boot lickers." He said

"Potter." Lucius spat

"Oh look little potty has come to save his girlfriend." Bella sang before Harry wandlessly banished a rock at her catching her off guard as it slammed into her side sending her sprawling across the room.

"Oops. Now run along to your half-blood master and tell him I am waiting for him in the court yard." Harry said

"How dare you call the heir of slytherin a half blood!" Yaxley shouted casting a killing curse at Harry who used his wings to bat it out of the way with little to no effort. Before blasting him down a flight of stairs into the dungeons.

"Next." Harry said calmly

Malfoy and the other five death eaters drew their wands and started firing curses at him as he started to dodge. Harry conjured a marble wall to block a killing curse which exploded when the curse impacted it so Harry banished the ruble at the death eater.

"One down five to go." He said

Sirius and Paul both hit one with stunners using the element of surprise.

"Three down, three to go." Harry said

Malfoy and the two remaining death eaters all ran from the entrance hall back towards their master.

Harry was almost bowled over by Astoria as she crushed him in a hug.

"It's almost over now." Harry said quietly

"Then we can live our lives in peace?" she asked

"Damn straight"

"Start a family?" she said coyly

"Little young for that but yes at some point." He replied not missing a beat

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Now go kill that ass hole." She said

Harry just laughed as he walked out to join the battle.

* * *

**A/N: well that is it for this week hope to get a new one out next week end which will be the last chapter and i am hoping to have a new chapter of AKA mr bolt or secret life of harry potter out tomorrow or Sunday.**


	10. Chapter 9 – The Final Showdown

**Chapter 9 – The Final Showdown **

_**Hogwarts**_

**_September 12th 1995_**

Harry walked out into the courtyard filled with different colored spells shouts and screams. He watched as a gargoyle crushed a death eater before throwing his broken body of the bridge.

He watched a giant smash a suit of armor to pieces with a tree trunk.

He watched the massacre just glad that it would all be over soon.

He fired a blasting hex at the floor in front of a group of death eaters who were dueling Fred and George sending dust and chunks of rock at them knocking them about before Fred and George stunned them.

"Thanks mate thought we were done for then." George said

"Anytime." Harry said as he dodged a spell and fired three back towards his attacker knocking him through a broken window and out of the fight.

Harry watched as an angel flew down picked a death eater up and dropped him off the edge and into the valley below. Fred just laughed as he screamed the whole way down. "Damn that's a long way down."

"That it is." Harry said as they went back to the fight

It didn't take too long before Voldemort arrived blasting gargoyles left right and center. He snarled as he approached the members of the order as he started casting spells at them.

Harry watched all the different dark spell and because of the knowledge from death he knew what each and every one of them were from the blood boilers and organ melter's to the hart stoppers and strangulation curses.

Harry took a deep breath before firing a few of the darker curses he knew at him.

Voldemort was unsuspecting of someone trying to attack him expecting them to run instead so the spells caught him off guard but he still managed to dodge or shield them all.

"Potter." He sneered

"Tom" Harry replied calmly

"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT" he screamed

"Good for you" Harry replied dodging a bright purple bone exploding curse and firing a simple disarming charm.

"What hope do you have of beating me when you won't even curse me properly?" Voldemort said calmly firing a string of dark curses at Harry

Harry dodged ducked and weaved around the courtyard trying to dodge them all and managed except a cutting curse that left a deep gash on his arm.

"First blood is mine Potter."

"That's alright tom last blood will be mine." Harry replied starkly before firing his own grouping of blasting hexes with a few bone exploders and a blood boiler to keep him off guard

"Ahaha…. Pathetic Potter. Once I kill you I am going to take that blood traitor slut of yours and she will birth my heir." Voldemort shouted with glee

Harry saw red as he blasted apart the floor and banished the debris at Voldemort before firing bone exploders through the dust taking Voldemort by complete surprise.

The whole courtyard heard Voldemort scream as a bone exploder blew his knee cap to pieces.

Once the dust settled they all saw him lying on the ground before he cast the same spell that he did allowing Wormtail his silver hand growing himself a new leg before standing angrily and fired a tight grouping of killing curses at Harry who traveled through lightning horizontally so he stood behind Voldemort before firing a blasting hex at his back.

By now all the fighting around had stopped as people watched the fight in awe.

Voldemort ducked under the blasting hex before firing an organ melting curse at Harry who shielded casually before firing Fiendfyre back at him taking Voldemort completely by sunrise who was forced to fall back to defend himself from the fire. While he cast his water shield he was unprepared for the blood boiler, hart stopper and strangulation curse that came through the flames and hit him dead in the chest.

By the time Voldemort had countered the curses the flames had gone and Harry was already casting again this time a cutting curse the severed the dark lords wrist making his wand and hand hit the floor.

"It's over Tom. Surrender."

"NEVER" Voldemort replied before drawing a second wand and firing a killing curse at Harry who used his wing to block before firing a piecing curse at Voldemort's eye. Normally he would have been able to block without any effort at all but having to use his left arm had his reflex's way out and he was still in pain from all the other damage Harry had inflicted on him.

The whole group watched in an eerie silence at the piercing hex blow a hole straight through the dark lord head blowing his brains across the floor of the courtyard.

"Oops" Harry said before turning his wand on the rest of the death eaters. "Next?" Harry asked cockily.

A few of the death eaters dropped their wand but a few carried on to put up a fight.

The rest of the battle only lasted half an hour most of which Harry couldn't remember it was all just an adrenalin filled mess. He remembered firing all sorts of curses, hexes and other spells. Dropping boulders onto people banishing them off the edge of the cliff face.

Off course the Aurors didn't arrive until the battle was over at which point people were dragging the dead death eaters around while the surviving ones were all tied up and disarmed ready for the Aurors to take them away.

Minister Bones arrived shortly after to see the carnage that was left of the once proud school that now looked like a set of ruins.

Seeing Harry Potter dragging Voldemort's corpus by the foot across the courtyard she walked over to him.

"Mr. Potter." She called out

"Minister" he replied

"Congratulations and a thank you are in order I think." She said

Harry blushed slightly

"Well what are your plans now? I think Hogwarts will be closed for the foreseeable future." Amelia Said gesturing to the ruins of Hogwarts

"Get out of the country until this all dies down." He replied

"I don't think that will be anytime soon." She said

"So long as it's in the next thirteen years I don't care," Astoria said coming up behind them.

Harry looked at her confused while Amelia bones laughed

"Thirteen?

"You'll see." Amelia said "I don't suppose you will stay for an award ceremony? For public moral." Amelia asked

"If it's in the next week. I have things to do like organize mine and the Greengrass's manor to be rebuilt before I go." Harry said

"We" Astoria butted in.

"we." Harry confirmed

Amelia just laughed "okay fair enough. Oh and leave me some way to contact you in case of emergency."

"Will do for now contact ion-hide if you want me." Harry said before smirking at Astoria. "But for now I am off to celebrate with my girl here." Harry winked before they both flashed out of the castle making Amelia smile.

"Ah. Young love." She whispered to herself

"Ah. My dear godson of to become a man." Sirius wailed from behind Amelia making her jump.

"HE'S WHAT?" Paul shouted

Daphne laughed at her father and almost fell over when Sirius obviated him of the last thirty seconds.

"So Mr. Black back to Azkaban with you?" Amelia asked smirking as he palled making everyone watching laugh.

_**The Ministry**_

_**September 17th 1995**_

The memorial and awards ceremony had gone well, Harry had only had to write a small speech and was happy that he was getting out of there before it got too much, he had received an order of Merlin first class while everyone else got a second class for the final battle.

Luckily minister Bones was a far better minister than whoever had been in charge during the first war and she wasn't letting anyone off with the 'I was under the imperious curse' excuse meaning that the Malfoys were finished. Ron was especially happy about that.

He had been invited to the funeral of Albus Dumbledore but decided against going, not that it was a difficult choice.

Snape was also in Azkaban now but only for a short amount of time as he had been a spy for the order which got him some leniency but not as much as he would like which made Harry smile.

* * *

A/N: well that's the end i will be adding an epilogue hopefully in the near future (Y) but hey thanks for reading :)

i have also gone over each chapter and fixed most of the grammar its not perfect but its better than it was before


	11. Epilouge

**Epilogue** _**Platform 9¾**_

_**1**__**st**__** September 2008**_

Harry stood on the platform and watched the hustle and bustle he had strong notice me not charms on like normal if he was out in public but for the first time in thirteen years he was about to take them off in a public place for today was the day his and Astoria's eldest, James a living replica of his grandfather with eh spirit of his great dog father, left for Hogwarts.

It only took a year and a half until Harry understood when Astoria said that they would be back in Britain permanently in thirteen years after the battle. He could still remember when she walked into the room and told him she was pregnant.

Of course her father was less than pleased as she had only just turned sixteen which was younger than Harry had intended but well what is done is done her mother said before mumbling that it took longer than she thought it would.

Of course the wedding was small with family only and like every day she took his breath away.

Since then they had lived in the Pacific Ocean making Brittan feel extremely cold but well James turned eleven last February so it was time for him to go to Hogwarts and Jasmin, Harry's and Astoria's youngest who was almost a spitting image of her mother but with green eyes and more of a seekers build than her mother had who was dainty and fragile as Harry liked to call her much to her chagrin, would be two years behind.

Harry saw Astoria and Jasmin come through the portal closely followed by James who unlike most first years was eager and ready to get to Hogwarts and wasn't scared of anything. Both of the kids were pure pranksters and unlike the marauders these two would happily use muggle ways as well meaning that any detection spells wouldn't work. Oh Harry couldn't wait until the first floo call form McGonagall came through Harry could only think of one word to express the excitement he felt about that conversation and that was delirious but it wouldn't surprise him if it got even worse when jasmine got there although thinking about it maybe they wouldn't get caught after all they took after both him and Astoria her cunningness with his boldness. Oh Hogwarts was in for a rough ride these next nine years and maybe more as Astoria was talking about having another child when both the others left for school, of course she had laughed as he dragged her up the stairs of the castle to the bed room saying that they could practice as she decided.

The platform seemed to stop moving when Harry removed his notice me not charm and hugged his wife.

Looking around he noticed that it had got quiet which wouldn't last long. Of course he was right. As soon as the first camera went off that was it there were shouts and pleas for autographs on all sorts of things someone who must have been a sixth or seventh year asked him to sign her bra making James grin and Astoria grip her wand in her pocket tightly.

After singing a few autographs and having a few pictures taken they had finally made it up to the train where Harry helped James get in and find a compartment where he bumped into Oliver wood.

"Hey Olli" Harry said

"Harry Potter." Oliver said grinning "how come you haven't joined united yet?"

"Wood I am not joining a professional quidditch team I like my island and don't need more fame." Harry said laughing.

"Drat well this is Jake he's my eldest." Oliver said pointing out the child behind him who was obviously a first year and a spitting image of his father.

"Oliver James, James Oliver." Harry said pointing them out to each other

"Why don't we get you two settled in then?" Oliver said opening the door to a compartment.

* * *

A/N: well thats that all done and finished :D thanks for reading =]


End file.
